dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flannel (TtLG)
Flannel is a major character in the story, Through the Looking Glass, which was originally owned by Shirou Fujimura before being adopted by Demons Anarchy of Pride, prior to it's publishing. He is a Lobo Demon, a race of monsters capable of transforming into wolf-like creatures. He, alongside the other servants, serve under Alice Liddell. As stated by Rias, if his group were considered a peerage, Flannel would be his Rook, alongside Metis. Appearance Flannel is described as being "roguishly handsome," having angular features and a sharp nose. Being a Lobo Demon, he has long, pointed ears and a black tail, while his hair is two-toned, the majority of it being black while the area around his scalp and neck is white. He has gold eyes, which often have a smoldering intensity to them, and a scar below his left eye. He is commonly seen wearing a red high-collar shirt with a black vest and brown trousers, along with gloves. In his true form, Flannel is a gigantic black wolf with dark, glowing red eyes and sharp fangs and retractable claws. Personality Flannel can be best described as "scatterbrained" and "faithful." As a Lobo Demon, he respects only those stronger than him, and cares greatly for anyone in his pack, being the Alpha, and will not hesitate to attack anyone he deems a threat to them. He is very brash and hot-headed, often to the point of being hot-blooded idiot, but he does have a good heart. He simply wears it on his sleeve. However, to make up for this trait, he is utterly loyal to Alice Liddell, the reasons why are currently unknown. He trusts and respects Alice greatly, so much that he refers to Alice as "Oyabun," and hardly ever addresses him by name. This devotion, however, can be somewhat comedic as well. Even while living a normal life in Kuoh, Flannel respects his lord and is subservient to the point that he will beat himself up for his imagined transgressions when Alice refuses to, and apologize profusely for any perceived ineptitude or blunder. He also continues to refer to Alice as "Oyabun" even in public and has not lost his tendency to heap praise onto his master, something that the teen finds somewhat embarrassing. That being said, and as stated earlier, Flannel cares greatly for his comrades, and even more so for Alice. If he recognizes any potential threat to his master, or even to his fellow retainers, he will not hesitate to try and kill them. The best known example is when Raynare tried to kill Alice, only for Flannel to interfere and brutally attack her, only sparing her when Alice ordered him not to. Profile Powers and Abilities Quotes Trivia * Flannel, like the other retainers, are from various series. Flannel is from the game, Fire Emblem Fates, known in the localization as Keaton, and serves as a playable character in the Conquest ''and ''Revelation paths. * Flannel's devotion to Alice is similar to the devotion Alciel shows Maou in the series, The Devil is a Part Timer! Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:DemonsAnarchy